


The Misfortune Led Me To You

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Series: Could I Be Yours? [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream is there but he like, Kissing :O, M/M, My Own AU, No beta we die like Tommy in exile, Quackitynotfound, realistic minecraft au, runs away lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: Death was something a person never really thought about until it arrived. Death was life flashing before your eyes even though you don’t even know their open.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound
Series: Could I Be Yours? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057724
Comments: 24
Kudos: 57





	The Misfortune Led Me To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourGaygerBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGaygerBoi/gifts), [Angst_is_a_Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_is_a_Bitch/gifts), [ghost69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost69/gifts).



> Hi! I am so so so so sorry I didn’t upload last night I kinda slept in lmao. Anyways, congrats to the contestants who were gifted this book! Now, none of you got my exact age. So, now I will be revealing how old I am. Don’t be surprised.
> 
> I. Storm. Am
> 
> 11 Years old. I was born in the year 2009, but I’ll be turning 12 in June. I am in sixth grade. Y’all thought I was a teenager what?????

It was misfortune. He decided to go for a walk outside that day. He decided to stand on that bridge. He was the main victim for a man who was known to be the embodiment of chaos. Misfortune, misfortune, misfortune.

The walk was supposed to be calming, Quackity didn’t even know why he want out that day. Maybe it was because of the beautiful weather, or the need to get out of his house. Either way it was a bad idea.

Quackity never expected to be shot in the back by a crossbow. At first, it felt surreal. If he were to put it simply, he was drowning in his own demise. The intentions of the person behind him were as clear as the sun shining over the SMP. To kill.

The bow shot in the left side of his chest, probably hitting his heart. It didn’t hurt much at first, mainly because it all felt like a weird dream that was never supposed to happen, but the pain did slowly start to sink in. He heard the person who shot him running away, their footsteps trodding hard against the ground. And then everything went black.

The next thing Quackity knew, he was sitting in a bed with all sorts of wires and cords attached to him. The first thing he noticed was that someone was right beside him and leaning over him with a worried expression

“Your finally awake! Tubbo, go get Tommy.” A familiar voice popped up, he looked closer to see who it was and his eyes landed on Eret.

“What happened?” The moment Quackity spoke he became aware of the mask on his face. He was even more confused now.

“Look, Dream shot you okay? I’m gonna need you to try and not move.” Eret replied bitterly. As he changed some of the bandages on Quackitys head he explained what had happened.

Eret and the others were walking together when they saw Dream run right past them, he looked pretty worn out and seemed almost scared. They didn’t really think about it much until they saw the crossbow in his hands, and they became suspicious. They ran towards where Dream was running from, and saw Quackitys limp body with an arrow in his chest.

“You scared the fuckin’ hell outta us.” Tommy said, half joking half serious. Tubbo, who was beside him, nodded and let out a small sigh of relief.

“We’re glad your okay.” Quackity didn’t know who said it, but it was there. A comfortable silence had passed for a while, te onky sounds being heard were the small noises of pain Quackity made as Eret put new bandages on and the beeping of his heart monitor.

“How long have I been out?”

Once agin there was silence. Quackity repeated his question again.

“A few weeks.” Eret said.

A few weeks? That’s insane... Quackity thought to himself.

At some point of time before this, George had left. It was probably to much for him to see his best friend like that. He probably felt angry too, angry at Dream for shooting Quackity, angry at himself for not keeping a better eye on him. It had all happened to abruptly, he didn’t even know what to feel.

“George was so scared, we had to calm him down ourselves. It was really painful to see him like that.” Fundy mumbled quietly because no one else was saying it.

“Uh Yeah, where is George?” Quackity coughed out awkwardly, he got a few smug looks from the people around him and they giggled when he glared at them.

“He was here everyday y’know, we kicked him out and told him to get some rest. He was resilient at first but we convinced him anyways.” Quackity hummed in approval and let out a sigh. Damn, he missed George.

“We can get him for you, we haven’t told him your awake yet.”

After a short phone call, George gently opened he door to Quackitys hospital room and poked his head in. The moment their eyes connected they both smiled, George came over closer to give a light hug. The others had left them in the room alone so they could have some time together.

“I missed you, I was so scared.” George said quietly as he fiddled with Quackitys hand. The taller smiled and laughed.

“I missed you too, and there was no need to be afraid. It doesn’t matter what happens, I will always be by your side.” Quackity lifted his hand up and rubbed George’s right cheek in a loving fashion, he could practically feel George’s face getting warmer.

“I swear, the next time I see that green bastard I’ll kill him.” The smallers honey voice was now dripping with malice and murderous intent. It sent chills down Quackitys back.

“Shhh, you won’t be murdering anyone okay? But I do have to say, this side of you is interesting.”

“Pft, you like it?”

“It’s hot.”

George froze as his face turned a beet shade of red with his jaw hanging slightly open. It took everything in his power for the black haired boy not to burst out laughing, if he did he would probably hurt his chest.

“Shut up.” Was the only response he got back.

“Speaking of that, I know I said I wasn’t going to rush you but... You haven’t given me an answer yet.” The playful voice was gone, and now with a red face of his own Quackity held a serious yet soft gaze upon his best friend.

“What are you talking about..?” It hurt to hear George lie, especially about such an important matter. It was obvious what was happening.

“George, I know you know what I’m talking about. It’s just, if something like this ever happens again then I don’t want to die knowing that you and I might’ve had a chance.” Quackity said, gesturing to the bandages on his chest and stomach. The silence that seemed to always come around was back, and the tension was higher than ever before. George took in a deep breathe and let a small smile display itself on his face. Quackity looked at him in confusion.

“Okay. I’ve thought about it. And thought about it. And well, thought about it. And I realize, I do love you. I think- no. I know I didn’t need to do all that thinking to come to that conclusion. Ever since the night of the wedding you have stuck by my side and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Me. Right here. By your side?” Quackity asked bashfully with a small smile that mirrored George’s. With one simple nod from the other, Quackity leaned up and placed his lips on George’s. And oh my god, he had never felt better. The pain that was lingering in his chest had suddenly dissolved into thin air along with all train of thought.

George on the other hand felt something entirely new. It was like a force that had never been there but was always close behind, which in a way it was. Until this very moment, George never had the privilege to call Quackity ‘his’ but he was always welcome to. Quackity had left a door open for him, one he was so unsure of crossing it almost took Quackitys life. But now, he had crossed the border and stepped through the door frame. Sure, he was a bit hesitant at first about it and tried to ignore it but why does that matter?

After a couple of seconds, they parted and looked at each other with goofy smiles. Both of their cheeks as red as roses and their hearts feeling giddy. (Quakitys being mildly damaged.)

“God, I can’t believe it took you an arrow through my heart to realize how you felt about me!” Quackity said jokingly, George nodded and buried his face in his lovers neck.

“Shut up, don’t act like your any better. How long have you liked me and didn’t tell me?”

“Ah shit, you’ve got me there.” Another sweet giggle escaped George lips as Quackity held him in his arms. It reminded him of the night of the wedding, he smiled at the memory. That was where everything began. In a way, he thanked Dream. Thanks to him, George and Quackity crossed paths and were taken down the narrow road of destiny together. And now, they were a happy couple. A ‘match made in heaven’. Just as long as Dream stays away from George and doesn’t try to kill Quackity anymore, everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever deciphers this will get my next work gifted to them! (It’s kinda hard so I’m calling out the smart ones lmao)
> 
> 2315323235! 24 25514445 531134451514 4535 45153232 553551 45231145 24 4523243431 55355143 121511514524215132 113414 11331156243422. 24 32355215 553551 4435 33511323!
> 
> Edit: I am so so so sorry. I just realized the mistake I made at the end of my story there, I didn’t put the gaps in any of the paragraphs so it was all one big line I am so sorry. I fixed it lmao-


End file.
